I hate you
by El Second
Summary: Selena finds Caeldori very, very hateable. So, she does the natural thing one does with people they hate. Super lewd.


**SMUT WARNING**

* * *

As Selena removed the sword sheathed on her hip, placing it next to several of its steel kin in the armory, she couldn't help but shoot an irritated glare Caeldori's way. The pegasus knight was just taking inventory, without a care in the world. Oh boy, counting swords? Soooo interesting. _What a bitch._

Caeldori seemed to notice she'd caught Selena's ire. Hesitantly—avoiding Selena's harsh gaze—she asked, "I-Is something the matter, Selena?"

"Hmph." Selena turned away from the weapon rack and crossed her arms. "No concern of _yours."_

"But it is!" Caeldori insisted. She set her clipboard aside and took a hopeful step closer to Selena. "You seem to dislike me, Selena. Have I slighted you in some way? If so, then I assure you, it was entirely unintentional!"

Selena ignored Caeldori's plea, instead continuing to glare at her silently.

Caeldori swallowed nervously down a dry throat. "I-I spoke to your friend, Odin," she continued. "He tried to deflect the topic, and told me to ask you instead." She gestured around the tent. "So, I, uh, I arranged things so you'd be turning in your sword at the same time I'm taking inventory, so that we could, well… air any grievances."

Selena scoffed. "Odin _would_ do that. Maybe, Caeldori, I just don't like you, end of story. Ever think of that?"

Caeldori's eyes shifted down. "I…"

"But that _isn't_ the case," Selena snapped. She began to walk closer; Caeldori backed up as Selena approached. "Caeldori, it's not that I dislike you."

Caeldori backed into a wall, almost whimpering in surprise.

Selena leaned closer, placing a hand on the wall over Caeldori's shoulder. "No, Caeldori, I _hate_ you. Your stupid humility, your dumb smile, your voice—it's all so… punchable."

Caeldori gulped. "S-Selena—"

"Gawds, would you just _shut up?"_ Selena growled, tilting her head in disgust. "It's not like I'm _actually_ gonna punch you, you moron. Sometimes, though, I just really, _really_ want to hit you. Or like—bite you, or something."

The pegasus knight blinked. "Bite me—?"

Selena looked Caeldori up and down. Finally, she took Caeldori's chin between her thumb and index finger, and moved the pegasus knight's face around as if inspecting it.

"I don't see what all the hype is," Selena muttered. "Long red hair, short peg-knight uniform… Guess it's just the short skirt that makes men like you." She cut off Caeldori's stammered reply by jerking her chin down. "Did you know people go nuts over girls like you? You're _sooooo_ popular. I can't even fathom why. Is it because you try to be perfect, and you think you fail but you're still outperforming everybody? Guess guys dig insecurity. Well, I've never beaten you at _anything._ ANYTHING! You're infuriating, Caeldori! I just…" She sighed, trailing off.

Caeldori waited, almost shivering with trepidation. She refused to move, still feeling Selena's grip on her chin; both of her own hands were stuck gripping the stone wall behind her for balance. She watched as Selena's eyes drifted slightly downward.

Selena clucked scoldingly, and a tiny smirk appeared on her face. "…You know what, Caeldori, I'm sick of it. I'm tired of how superior you always look. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Caeldori! I'm so great! I never even get hit because I've got such an ability and movement with my pegasus!' You know what I wanna see? What that smug face of yours looks like when it's in pain."

Before Caeldori could ask what that meant, Selena lunged forward, attaching her mouth onto the pegasus knight's neck and biting down.

Mixed thoughts and sensations ran through Caeldori's mind—discomfort, pain, even a little guilty pleasure—but regardless of her intentions, a tiny whimper came from her mouth.

"Mm!" Selena breathed arrogantly into Caeldori's neck. She popped her lips off to take a breath and to smirk up at Caeldori. "Did you _like_ that? I bit you, y'know! Like an animal would!" She looped an arm around Caeldori's waist, pulling her closer. "You're a pervert, aren't you, Caeldori?"

Caeldori couldn't really argue while Selena's breath was hot on her neck.

"Even YOU aren't perfect," Selena mused. She briefly nibbled on Caeldori's skin, sending tingles throughout the pegasus knight's body. "Even the great Caeldori can be a horny little creature when you get her in the mood."

"Th-That's not fair…"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Please." She traced a finger from Caeldori's collarbone to her navel; she reveled in Caeldori's reactions across the finger's journey. "You are _so_ turned on." She lowered her finger juuust a little more, nearly at the hem of Caeldori's skirt.

Selena leaned in even closer, and whispered in Caeldori's ear: "Maybe if you _beg…"_

"N-No… Selena, you're so cruel…"

"Fine then." Selena's hands retreated, and she took a step back.

Caeldori remembered how to breathe again. Her face was flushed red—almost the same red as her hair.

Selena crossed her arms, smirking. "You can just deal with that later, then. The perfect Caeldori surely wouldn't do something so impure in the public armory?" She tilted her head. "…Though it's not like anyone's gonna come by here for the rest of the night." A nefarious plot suddenly hatched in her mind; her smirk darkened appropriately. "Say, Caeldori… I've got another deal for you, you horny slut. An alternative to begging. …If you masturbate right in front of me, then I'll finish you off. Deal?"

Caeldori panted. "…Selena… That's…" Her eyes fell.

Selena remained smug. "Just think: fingers that aren't your own, burying deep, _deep_ inside you, shoving in and out of your little pussy…"

Caeldori grimaced, rubbing her legs together. _It is true that I am turned on well beyond reason, but I wouldn't dream of giving Selena the satisfaction of—welp, never mind, my hands are already in my panties._

Selena raised an eyebrow, her grin increasing. "You're _actually_ doing it! You're touching yourself in front of someone you barely know!"

"Mmh!" Caeldori bit her lip, squeezing an eye shut to fight her arousal. Her fingers were drenched, and they made squishy noises as she pumped them in and out.

"I almost can't believe this," said Selena. "You are such a little slut. Oh, I am gonna touch you _so_ much. You'll cum so hard you won't be able to walk."

"Nn!" Caeldori's legs, already wobbling, suddenly gave out, and she fell to the floor in a twitching orgasm.

She breathed into the cool stone floor for a moment, her breath steadying as she regained her senses.

Selena crouched over her, scowling in disapproval. "…You came before you were supposed to. I'm not happy about that, Caeldori. I thought _I_ was gonna make you cum."

"Y-You did," Caeldori panted. She slowly sat herself up to meet Selena's eye. "I… I only came because it was you here, Selena."

Selena's eyebrows furrowed.

"…Listen." Caeldori stood up, and Selena soon followed. Caeldori's expression was suddenly serious. "Selena, you haven't been honest with me. If you hate me so much, then why were you going to service me?"

Selena snorted. "Ever heard of a hate fuck?"

"That's not real and you know it," Caeldori scolded. "Selena, how do you _really_ feel about me?"

"I—that's—" Selena's smirk disappeared. She could feel the situation slipping out of her grasp.

Sure enough, it was Caeldori's turn to approach, and Selena's turn to retreat.

"See, I already know my answer," Caeldori murmured, her voice sultry. "I've fantasized about you for a long time, Selena… Call me horny, call me a slut, but it's the truth. I can't stop envisioning us in bed together, making love." She was close; Selena was shorter than arm's reach away from the pegasus knight. "…We may not have a bed right here, but there are those blankets over there. My tent isn't far, but…" She licked her lips hungrily. "…I can't wait."

Suddenly, her lips were on Selena's, and it was not a gentle kiss. She attacked Selena's mouth with her own, biting her lip, sucking on her tongue, invading Selena's mouth with her own tongue…

Selena was powerless before Caeldori's offensive, and continued backing away as Caeldori forced her lips against Selena's again and again. Suddenly, Selena felt her feet halt against something, but Caeldori kept pushing, and her footing gave way.

Selena and Caeldori fell together onto soft, cushiony blankets. Caeldori took the briefest instant to take in the view of her pinned prey, then returned to forcefully kissing Selena.

Selena's hands lay limp by her side as she moaned weakly into the kiss. Caeldori's hands began exploring Selena's body, pausing at times to undo buttons and such. Caeldori took a moment to admire Selena's breasts with her hands, squeezing and groping. Selena simply sat there and took it—until she felt Caeldori's nimble fingers stray a little too far down.

"Mmph!" Selena caught Caeldori's offending wrist, and pushed Caeldori off of her with her other hand. A long strand of saliva hung between their mouths. "C-Caeldori, don't—"

"Don't what?" the pegasus knight whispered. Her fingers brushed across Selena's inner thigh. "…Right here?" To punctuate her sentence, she ran her fingers up Selena's pussy, separated by thin fabric.

Selena squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering in pleasure and embarrassment.

Caeldori lowered herself again, but instead of to Selena's lips, she took to the mercenary's ear instead.

"I know how I feel," Caeldori whispered, her warm breath sending goosebumps down Selena's spine. One of her hands steadied herself, while the other took to rubbing against the fabric separating Caeldori from Selena's pussy. "Selena, I wish to be your lover. I want to be able to see your smile, every day henceforth. I wish to hear your laughter; I wish to make you laugh myself. But for now…" She briefly nibbled on Selena's earlobe. _"…I want to hear you moan my name."_

"C…" Selena winced in pleasure. "Caeldori…"

Caeldori smiled. "That's the spirit." She then began to place gentle bites up Selena's ear, while her deft fingers pushed Selena's panties aside and began to rub the real deal.

"Aah!" Selena grabbed fistfuls of the blanket underneath her, contorting at the pleasantly uncomfortable sensation of Caeldori's touch.

Caeldori then stopped her rubbing; Selena panted breathlessly, awaiting the pegasus knight's next move. Caeldori dragged kisses from Selena's ear, to her jaw, to her cheek, and finally to her lips; this kiss was much more gentle than the last one, though still forcefully passionate from both girls.

Caeldori took a breath and pushed down harder on Selena's lips—and in the same motion, inserted a finger into Selena's pussy.

"Mmahh!" Selena's lips separated from Caeldori's. "C-Caeldori!"

"That's right," Caeldori whispered seductively, pumping her finger in and out. "Moan, Selena. I want to hear it."

"Caeldori," Selena whispered, looking up into Caeldori's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Caeldori's neck. "C-Caeldori…" She pulled Caeldori into another kiss. Caeldori accelerated the pace of her thrusting, and soon had Selena whispering her name each time their lips parted.

Suddenly, Selena moved her hands to Caeldori's shoulders, gripping them tightly. She flipped their position, now hovering over Caeldori and pinning her wrists down to the blankets. Selena's expression was back to her normal disgruntled frown, only betrayed by the red in her cheeks.

"I don't know what you were going on about before," Selena stated. "Your 'making love' and 'seeing me smile,' whatever, who cares. But I'll admit, you _did_ turn me on, and now you're going to take care of me." She grinned devilishly. "On _my_ terms."

Still smirking, Selena lowered herself onto Caeldori; though she and Caeldori were still mostly clothed, she pointedly pressed her breasts against the pegasus knight's. _Ah, it feels good to be bigger._

Selena's mouth was inches from Caeldori's, and Caeldori's red eyes frequently flicked down to Selena's lips expectantly. Her expression was full of want, delighting Selena and making her smirk grow ever wider.

"I don't care about your romancey bullshit," Selena whispered. "I'm horny, you're horny. Fuck me, and I'll fuck you. Sound good?"

Gulping, Caeldori nodded.

"Atta girl." Selena returned the favor from earlier, groping Caeldori's breasts and trying to play with her nipples through the cloth. Caeldori responded with delightfully lustful moans.

Selena released Caeldori's chest and reached up to grab her wrist—the one she didn't have pinned down over Caeldori's head. She guided the hand downward, staring Caeldori in the eye the entire time, and placed Caeldori's hand underneath her skirt.

Caeldori's fingers immediately began playing with the familiar fabric of Selena's panties. Selena fought a wince at the nice sensation, struggling to maintain her dominance.

Another dirty quip was about to pass Selena's lips, but it died in her throat as Caeldori pushed her finger into Selena's pussy again.

"F-Fine, let's do it _your_ way," Selena hissed with a challenging grin. Her hand shot downwards; she pulled up Caeldori's skirt and stuck her hand between the pegasus knight's legs. She didn't waste any time with foreplay— _I mean, SHE got to masturbate earlier—_ and instead immediately pushed Caeldori's panties aside. Not to be outdone, she started by inserting two fingers (her index and her middle) into Caeldori's tight pussy.

"Aaah!" Caeldori threw her head back mindlessly.

"Yeah, you like that, you slut?" Selena demanded. It was hard to stay so confident while Caeldori's finger was still moving in and out of her. "You like it when I f-fuck you?"

"Yes!" Caeldori cried. "Gods, Selena, yes, it's so good!"

"I knew it," Selena chuckled. "Perfect Caeldori is a perfect little whore."

"I am!" Caeldori screamed. "S-Selena, I'm yours! I'll take it like a whore!"

Unfamiliar tingles ran up Selena's spine. _Damn, she's good,_ she thought.

"Damn right you will." Selena slowed her pace, if only slightly. "Beg me for more."

Caeldori looked up at Selena, eyes wide with need. "P-Please, Selena! Fuck me harder! I want it so bad!"

"I will," Selena mused, licking her lips. _"If_ you give me a second finger."

Caeldori's eyes shot down to her hand between Selena's legs. She removed her index finger from Selena's pussy, and shoved her middle and ring fingers in instead.

Selena's eyes and mouth went wide, too shocked to even moan. _She even does THAT better than me!_ Selena thought incredulously. _She picked better fingers!_

A part of her wanted to stick to her guns, to not look weak by adopting Caeldori's choice of fingers, but the haze of sex in her mind decided it would be better to join 'em rather than not beating 'em. She switched out her fingers and immediately began thrusting full-force into Caeldori.

"S-SELENA!" Caeldori screamed. "Oh, gods, YES! _Right_ there!"

"You love it when I fuck you," Selena breathed. Her voice had dropped most of its smugness, now just dripping with lust; she could barely think with Caeldori's fingers working such wonderful magic inside her. "I'm gonna make it so you can't stop coming back for more. I'll fuck you until you can't… can't think about anything else but me."

"Do it! Please!" Caeldori writhed with pleasure underneath Selena. "I'm already addicted! I want you so much, Selena!"

"C-Caeldori," Selena breathed. "You—You do the same thing… Your fingers are…"

Selena pressed her forehead against Caeldori's shoulder—for balance, for fighting the intense pleasure… But she also relaxed her grip on Caeldori's pinned wrist, and Caeldori immediately began running her fingers through Selena's hair.

"We're addicted to each other," Caeldori panted. "We'll keep fucking each other forever…"

"N-No, we won't… I'm about to cum…"

Caeldori felt that word sting. _She's close,_ she thought weakly. _She's going to cum, because of me… that's… that's so fucking hot…_

She turned her eyes to Selena's face, so near her own. Selena's expression had entirely lost the smirk, and now her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was open, overcome with lust.

"Kiss me," Caeldori suddenly commanded, and Selena didn't argue. She lifted her head off of Caeldori's shoulder, met Caeldori's eye, and forced her lips against Caeldori's.

 _H-Her tongue,_ Caeldori thought weakly, powerless before Selena's invasion of her mouth. Selena's tongue seemed hell-bent on exploring every corner…

Their lips separated. Several messy strings of saliva hung between their mouths.

"C-Caeldori," Selena panted. Her hips were grinding against Caeldori's amazing fingers. "F-Fuck… Fuck, Caeldori, I love you…"

Caeldori's eyes shot wide, one of her hands clamped down on Selena's head, the other rammed fully into Selena's pussy, and her own pussy tightened uncontrollably as she came hard for the second time that evening.

"Y-You're cumming?" Selena panted. "Gods, you… you came first… ahah… I… I won—!"

Electric jolts ran through Selena's body; her back arched, her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a large O as she felt herself cum as well.

Both girls hung in the balance for a moment, the air silent at last as each girl endured wave after wave of mind-numbing orgasm.

Finally, they both relaxed as one, which for Selena meant collapsing down onto Caeldori. Caeldori enveloped Selena in her arms, loving the feeling of Selena's breath on her neck.

As they continued to ride out their lingering orgasms, they quietly held each other.

Selena removed her fingers from Caeldori's pussy, admiring the sticky strands of liquid hanging between her fingers. She brought it up to her mouth, but then hesitated, eyeing Caeldori instead. She then offered her fingers to her partner, and Caeldori willingly accepted her fingers into her mouth, licking her own juices off of Selena's fingers.

Likewise, Caeldori offered her hand to Selena. Selena messily licked up every inch of liquid from Caeldori's fingers, and then began to hungrily suck them, bobbing her head up and down on them.

Caeldori's breath was short, and so was Selena's; soon she let go of Caeldori's hand, and rested against her shoulder.

* * *

"…I don't hate you."

Caeldori raised an eyebrow. _"That's_ what you break the silence with?"

Selena frowned. "Want me to take it back?"

"Haha… No, of course not."

Caeldori kissed Selena gently. When she made to pull away, Selena stopped her and held the kiss for a moment more.

They eventually parted. "Geez…" Selena muttered. "…Never thought you'd be such a good lay."

Caeldori chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"No, really," said Selena. "Those fingers of yours are talented. I'd—like to see more of them. P-Plus you came before me! I need to teach you some sexual stamina."

 _It was a matter of seconds' difference,_ Caeldori thought, but she let that go, easily seeing through Selena. "So, what you're saying is…?"

Selena huffed impatiently. "What I'm _saying_ is, I'd be okay with giving you some pointers in the future. I mean, I get off on it too, so it's no trouble for me."

"I accept your offer," Caeldori hummed. "But _only_ if you promise to take me on a date."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I'm helping _you!_ You don't get to sweeten the deal. How about YOU take ME on a date, huh?"

"Oh, if you insist." She nuzzled her cheek into Selena's hair.

Selena sighed. "…You really got Odin's help?"

"Yes?"

"You know he's married to Princess Elise, right?"

"Mm-hm?"

Selena snickered. "The Princess is _just_ like Odin's mom. Mother complex much?"

Caeldori chuckled along, though she didn't get the joke.

"Anyway." Selena traced a finger down Caeldori's clothes. "Let's get you out of these, and start round two. You in?"

"Oh, definitely."


End file.
